Golden Savior
by Amorina Deanna
Summary: “Thought I would let you go so easily did ya? Oh no.” He was so close now that I could feel his breath on my face. He grabbed me and leaned close to my ear. ... the girl whom Edward saves during his "dark days". AU


This is a short fic. I was listening to Twilight on my iPod and had some inspiration. This will only be a oneshot. I should be studying for my honors world civ test or reading _Macbeth_ right now but this jumped out at me and I felt like writing it.

"…_Because I knew the thoughts of my prey, I could pass over the innocent and pursue only the evil. If I followed a murderer down a dark alley where he stalked a young girl – if I saved her, then surely I wasn't so terrible."_

_I shivered, imagining only too clearly what he described – the alley at night, the frightened girl, the dark man behind her. And Edward, Edward as he hunted, terrible and glorious as a young god, unstoppable. Would she have been grateful, that girl, or more frightened than before?_

_Twilight by Stephenie Meyer _

_Page 343 of the paperback version_

I looked around the crowded marketplace and saw with great astonishment and trepidation that the sun had gone down and it was growing dark. I quickly gathered up my parcels and prepared to go on my way.

I didn't know the way around the city too well having just arrived in New York from England and trying to earn enough money to survive by myself in this New World. With no one left I had to learn to survive by myself. I was used to it, however, and worked hard in London to earn my fair across the ocean and to earn my keep on the ship, cooking, cleaning and other odd jobs that the sailors put me to.

I didn't have enough money for a carriage left so I was going to have to walk home. It was over a forty-five minute walk back home and the missus would be angry if I was late. She would give me a great scolding and tell me to stop dreaming and get my work done faster.

Okay, turn left onto King George Avenue, right? Where to from here? I stopped on a corner to try and get my bearings. It shouldn't be too hard. I wasn't lost. Was I? I peered around me in the darkness to try and see where I was. I turned around to go back the way I came and bumped into somebody.

"Oh, beg pardon!" I cried as my parcels went flying all over the road and sidewalk. I looked up to see a frightening man peering at me through his ratted hair.

"No problem, pretty missy" he grunted. "I'll just 'elp ya pick these up, shall I?" He began to bend down and pick up the parcel closest to his feet.

His looks frightened me so I quickly scrambled for an excuse to send him on his way. "Oh, sir, that is unnecessary! I am sure you have better things to do. I can manage."

He leered at me as he handed the parcel over. "No problem, missy. No problem at all."

He helped me pick up the parcels and I called over my shoulder as I scurried on my way. "Thank you kindly, sir." He might have responded but I was already out of earshot.

I hurried down a road without looking at where I was going, simply eager to put space between my self and that strange man. I looked up after a minute and realized I had turned into an alley and it was

a dead end. When was about to turn and leave the alley, I heard footsteps. I whirled around, my petticoats following with a soft rustle. I saw the man who I had bumped into coming my way and I didn't like the look on his face.

"Thought I would let you go so easily did ya? Oh no. I picked up your things now you 'ave to repay me." He was so close now that I could feel his breath on my face. He grabbed me and leaned close to my ear. "So how about, eh? Gonna repay me.?"

I squealed and tried to pull away but he held me fast. "I don't think so. He licked my ear and then my neck. "Ooh you taste good. You'll be good fun, won't cha?" I screamed again.

All of a sudden I heard a growl and then the man holding me let go and screamed, himself. I saw a pale young man with copper hair for an instant before both him and my captor disappeared in a golden rush.

I heard a tinkling and looked down to see some coins on the ground. I quickly gathered them up and took a carriage home.

Missus scolded my awfully but I didn't care and fell asleep that night thinking about him. That young man, my golden savior.


End file.
